Perfect Two
by Ritsu T
Summary: un pequeño One-shot. NanoFate.


Perfect two.

"Quisiera decirte que nunca latió mi corazón de solo verte, quisiera decirte que siempre te mire y sonreí porque eras mi amiga, quisiera decirte que nunca iluminaste mis mañanas, quisiera decirte que cuando estas ausente no me duele, quisiera decirte que todo lo que haces no me hace suspirar, realmente quisiera no amarte tanto que me duele, pero la vida que he llevado me ha hecho depender de tu sonrisa, me ha hecho ser lo que soy, y quizá nunca pueda decir que solo eres mi amiga para que el resto lo comprenda, no podría decirlo porque simplemente eres mi alma gemela, eres para mí. Y solo porque eres tú y me haces adorarte hasta cuando respiras, es que te amo…Nanoha".

-Alguien ha visto a Fate-chan?-pregunto Hayate mirando distraídamente un libro de historia, tenían examen al día siguiente, así que todas se habían juntado a estudiar en casa de Nanoha.

-Se suponía que vendría acá luego de su clase de atletismo, no?-dijo Arisa que comía unas galletas mientras leía por sobre el hombro de Suzuka el mismo libro de historia que la castaña.

-Nanoha, porque no le mandas un mensaje de texto?...Nanoha?

Las tres amigas se quedaron extrañadas mirando a la pelirroja que se encontraba sonrojada leyendo una hoja de papel con sumo interés, como si nada existiera más que ella y ese pedazo de papel.

Hayate se acercó y miro por sobre el hombro de Nanoha lo que leía, se sorprendió al percatarse de que era una carta de amor, una muy buena carta de amor si se lo preguntaban.

-Así que tienes un admirador secreto eh Nanoha-dijo la castaña pícaramente y fuertemente para que todas escucharan, lo que hizo a la pelirroja salir de su trance y mirar sonrojada a su amiga.

-No la molestes mapache, no es como si fuera la primera vez que recibe una-dijo Arisa sin darle mucha importancia al tema, Suzuka asintió en acuerdo.

-Pero chicas! Esta hizo sonrojar a Nanoha-chan, eso no había pasado antes!-refuto Hayate entusiasmada con el tema

-No es cierto!-se quejó la pelirroja guardando la carta cuidadosamente y dejándola en el cajón de su escritorio, para luego volver a sentarse al lado de sus amigas y comenzar a sacar sus libros de la escuela.

Hayate sonrió porque sabía que la carta había afectado a su amiga de alguna forma, ya era hora! Después de todo ya estaban en edad de tener novio, todas tenían 17 años y eran hermosas, le sorprendía que Nanoha no tuviera uno a estas alturas.

-Disculpen la tardanza-dijo entrando la rubia apresurada a la habitación de la pelirroja, con el pelo aun húmedo por haberse dado una ducha después de su práctica se sentó junto a su mejor amiga de la infancia y comenzó a sacar sus libros.

-Fate-chan! Me alegra que llegaras, Hayate-chan estaba molestándome otra vez!-se quejó Nanoha mientras abrazaba por el cuello a la rubia y ponía un tierno puchero.

Fate sonrió tiernamente a la pelirroja y acaricio su mejilla ligeramente, mientras Nanoha sonreía embelesada ante la dulce caricia de su mejor amiga.

-Ya basta tortolitas! Tenemos que estudiar!-protesto Arisa mirando a la dos amigas perdidas en su mundo, las cuales al escuchar a la rubia de pelo corto se separaron poniendo miradas de disculpa.

-Mira quién habla, solo estas ahí echadita comiendo galletas-dijo la castaña sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Es más de lo que haces tú mapache! Solo haz estado molestando a Nanoha y no has estudiado nada-se quejó la rubia mirando despectivamente a la castaña.

-No me digas mapache!

-No me digas que hacer!

Mientras que Hayate y Arisa peleaban y una Suzuka muy preocupada intentaba que dejaran de discutir, Nanoha y Fate estaban sonriendo mirando divertidas a sus amigas.

-Nee Fate-chan…

-Mmm?-respondió la rubia mirando a su amiga de manera curiosa

-"Solo porque eres tú, te amo"-susurro Nanoha al oído de Fate para luego alejarse un poco de la rubia y darse cuenta que esta estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil Fate miro a la pelirroja la cual le estaba sonriéndole dulcemente y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas… no pudo evitar sonreír, porque la vida le había regalado a Nanoha y no pensaba soltarla nunca.

-Ya chicas, cálmense, no hagan un alboroto y mejor dediquémonos a estudiar, por favor?-dijo suavemente Suzuka, las dos amigas callaron al instante pero no sin seguir mirándose con recelo.

Se escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja interrumpiendo todo lo que sucedía dentro.

-Está abierto!-dijo Nanoha mirando curiosa la puerta por la cual se asomó Momoko.

-Nanoha-chan necesito que vayas por unas cosas a la tienda, podrías?

-Claro mamá, voy enseguida-respondió la pelirroja poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiendo a su madre fuera de la habitación.

Fate se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos antes de decidirse a seguir a Nanoha.

-Acompañare a Nanoha, vuelvo enseguida-aviso mirando brevemente a Suzuka la que asintió con una gentil sonrisa.

Al salir de la habitación la rubia colisiono con una pelirroja que venía corriendo, Fate la sujeto firmemente de los brazos para evitar que cayeran.

-Fate-chan!

-Nanoha, porque corrías?-pregunto la rubia un poco preocupada

-Venía a buscarte-respondió tímidamente Nanoha percatándose de pronto de lo cerca que estaba de su amiga, se sonrojo e intento alejarse pero la rubia no se lo permitió, en cambio está la acerco más a ella y tomo su rostro gentilmente entre sus manos.

El ambiente de pronto cambio, era como si nada más importara que la persona que tenían enfrente.

-Yo iba tras de ti-dijo Fate con una dulce sonrisa al ver a su amiga tan tiernamente sonrojada, no pudo evitar querer grabar esa imagen siempre en su corazón-siempre voy a estar tras de ti-susurro acercándose lentamente a los rojos labios que siempre veía dedicarle una sonrisa, siempre a ella, eran los labios que amaba .

Nanoha cerró los ojos entregándose a la íntima caricia, sintiendo el respirar de su Fate-chan tan cerca siempre le hacía sentir mil mariposas en su estómago, siempre era así cuando estaban cerca, y se multiplicaba cuando se besaban.

La distancia se cerró entre las dos amigas y ya no hubo más palabras, solo el roce tierno de labios, el sabor de la persona que amaban llenaba sus bocas. Fate acariciaba dulcemente las mejillas sonrosadas de una pelirroja que en modo de corresponder a la caricia había puesto sus propias manos sobre las de su rubio amor queriéndola sentir por completo.

Luego de unos segundos se alejaron lentamente aun con los ojos cerrados y juntaron sus frentes respirando agitadamente.

-necesitaba eso, necesitaba besarte desde que te vi entrar en mi habitación-susurro Nanoha casi sobre los labios de Fate, la cual sonrió ante la declaración de su amor. No pudo aguantarse más las palabras en la garganta, aunque no era el mejor lugar, la rubia sentía que debía decirlo.

-Nanoha…te amo-susurro Fate sin dejar de acariciar las mejillas de su amiga.

La pelirroja sonrió dulcemente y no se sorprendió porque ella ya lo sabía, su rubio amor se lo demostraba cada día y eso le hacía sentirse afortunada de haberse enamorado de la persona correcta, su tierna y fuerte Fate-chan.

-Te amo…mi Fate-chan-susurro también Nanoha antes de volver a cerrar la distancia de sus labios y besarse con infinita devoción, porque sabía que ambas eran afortunadas de haberse encontrado y amarse como se amaban.

-Nanoha-chan! Estas lista?!

El momento fue interrumpido por la madre de la pelirroja que las llamaba desde el primer piso de la casa.

-Voy mamá!-respondió aun sin soltarse de su rubia, se sonrieron una vez más antes de entrelazar sus manos y bajar tranquilamente las escaleras.

-Fate-chan me acompañara a la tienda mamá!-aviso la pelirroja sin percatarse que su madre la miraba desde el pasillo con una sonrisa.

Momoko las vio con sus manos entrelazadas, con sus sonrisas y sus pequeños sonrojos y sabía que era amor, y no podía estar más feliz por su hija de haber elegido a la persona correcta.

-Espero que sean felices Nanoha-chan-susurro para sí misma Momoko con una sonrisa antes de irse hacia la cocina a preparar la cena para su familia y las amigas de su hija.

Gracias por leer las que lo hayan hecho jajaja, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot y si es de su agrado espero volver algún día con mas (:


End file.
